No Means No
by thugalet
Summary: ONE SHOT Takes place during the Power of Madonna episode. My take on what would have happened if Puck had found out that Jesse got mad about Rachel saying no. R/R!


**A/N: So this was an idea of mine that's been bouncing around in my head for a while and I finally got around to writing it on one of my insomnia nights. I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't have a Beta so I'm sorry for any grammatical errors there may be I did write most of this at about 3am. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did Puck and Rachel would have never broken up and there would be none of the Finn/Rachel stuff going on.**

"Berry!" Puck yelled while pounding on her front door. "Berry open the damn door I know you're in there! Berry!" Puck continued to yell without pausing in his abuse of Rachel's front door. Suddenly the door flew open and Rachel stood in front of Puck with her hands on her hips.

"Noah I insist that you desist pounding on my door in such a manner. If you wanted to speak with me a simple knock or ringing the doorbell would have sufficed. What if mg fathers had been home?" Rachel ranted with a glare.

"Yeah, whatever Berry. Is it true?" Puck asked.

"Is what true Noah?" Rachel inquired back.

"Did that St. Deusch guy really get mad at you for saying no?" Puck asked annoyed.

"I don't see how that is any of your business Noah, and where did you hear that from anyway? " Rachel responded while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Q mentioned your guys talk in the choir room on the way home. Now Is IT TRUE?" Puck growled.

"Again I don't see how it's any of your concern if it's true or not, like you said we're not friends. Besides this is an entirely inappropriate place to have a conversation like this. I'll have you know that Mrs. Simmons is too nosy for her own good and anything she hears she will not only tell my fathers but the entire town as well." Rachel replied still ignoring the question. Puck growled again while pushing past her and going into her house.

"There, now were inside and your neighbor can't hear shit. Now, stop avoiding it and answer my damn question Rachel." Puck said.

"Answer mine first Noah. What do you care if _Jesse_ got mad at me or not, we aren't friends remember?" Rasher shot back while closing her front door. The two stood staring each other down in Rachel's front hall before Puck finally signed while wiping his hand down his face.

"Look Rach, we both Know that's complete bull. The only reason I said that was because you were dumping me and I was trying to save face. We both know that I tied my ass off that day and we both know that even though we aren't the best friends or whatever we are friends. " Puck explained. Rachel related as Puck gave his explanation and by the end of it she was leading them into the living room and sitting on her couch facing him.

"That still doesn't explain why you were trying to break down my door Noah, and don't say it's because we're friends, I can tell that's not the real reason." Rachel said in a softer voice while starring at her hands.

"That shit isn't kosher Rach. No means no and everybody needs to respect that, and if Jesse isn't then, maybe, I dunno maybe he isn't worth it" Puck sad mumbling the last part. Rachel starred at Puck in shocked silence unable to form a response. As the silence stretched on Puck began to fidget more and more.

"I appreciate your concern Noah but like I told the others Jesse might be my only shot at truelove. I know who I am and my chances of finding a guy who can handle my 'crazy' as you put it, are pretty low. I don't want to ruin my relationship with Jesse by not being ready." Rachel replied not being able to look at Puck.

"That's Bushtit Rach! If you're not ready then a guy should respect that and he sure as hell shouldn't be pressuring you into it. That's not how a relationship works, and I realize that I don't have much experience with those, but I know that and if the only reason you're still with Jesse is because you believe that he's your only shot at love than that's bullshit too:" Puck practically yelled while jumping off the couch and pacing in front of it. Rachel was again rendered speechless. "I mean, shit, Rach were sixteen! You shouldn't be worrying about finding true love or whatever and while yea you're crazy that's not all that you are. I mean, God look at you! You're hot as Skit and you have a fanfuckintastic voice and your legs are killer and yea most people don't look past the crazy but anent the ones that do the ones that matter. And from everything I've heard about St. Fuckface he only sees your race which is just as bad as people only seeing your crazy!" Puck continued to rant while still pacing in front of the coach.

"And who sees past my crazy Noah? No one in Glee does and it's obvious that Finn is only interested in me when he can't have me, not that I'm interested in him anymore after he dumped me to find his 'inner rock star' Mr. Schue only puts up with me because he knows that Glee would have no chance of winning without me. And I may be with Jesse for the wrong reason but at least he wants me and that's more than I can say about anyone else in my life. I like feeling wanted and cared for once in my life Noah, and Jesse is the only one does!" Rachel responded finally breaking out of her stupor and getting up from the couch, stopping Puck mid pace.

"That's not true Rach." Puck whispered while looking down at Rachel.

"Oh really? Who else cares about me Noah besides my dads?" Rachel asked not realizing how close the two were in her anger.

"Well Q does. I know she's a bitch and she acts like one to everyone but she told me about what you said and asked me to come over here, not that I wasn't planning on it the second she told me." Puck answered.

"If Quinn cares so much then why did she brush off my concerns when I brought them up to her and the other girls this morning and why would you have come over here anyway?" Rachel questioned still slightly angry.

"Like I said, Quinn's a bitch and her baby hormones are not helping at all. I would have come over here because I care about you Rachel, more than St. Dick ever could or does!" Puck responded with emotion while starring into her eyes.

It was then that Rachel realized how close she and Puck were standing and her heart quickened slightly. "You care about me?" She asked in a whisper while returning his gaze.

"Shit Rach, of course I care about you." Puck whispered back.

"What did you mean that you care about me more than Jesse does because I'm pretty sure that you've never even met Jesse let alone know how he feels about me in order to make an accurate comparison on which to base both yours and Jesse's feelings for me. Furthermore. . ." Rachel rambled in her nervousness before she was cut off by Puck putting his lips on hers. The two stood kissing for a few minutes in Rachel's living room before slowly parting when air became an issue. Puck and Rachel stood lost in each other's eyes after breaking the kiss trying to figure out what the other one was thinking.

"I like you a lot Rachel and I'm not good at this feelings crap or with relationships but I'd like to try with you. Will you be my girl?" Puck finally asked breaking the silence. Rachel responded by pulling Noah in for another kiss.

"I'm totally taking that as a yes babe." Puck grinned when they broke apart.

"Good because that's what it meant." Rachel responded.

"And this means that you won't be seeing any more of that non kosher deusch right?" Puck asked.

"Yes Noah, this means I will be breaking things off with Jesse. After all we are a pair of good looking Jews and it's only natural." Rachel answered with a smile. Pucks only response was to grin before pulling her in for another kiss.

Neither Puck nor Rachel batted in eye at the whispers that followed them around school the next day.

**THE END**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed and please **_**REVIEW**_** I welcome constructive criticism!**


End file.
